Me tienes a mi Bran y Rickon (1)
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Situado en Choque de Reyes* Despues del estallido de la guerra. Bran Stark ya no es más el niño sonriente que todos conocian. Pero sigue teniendo a alguien a su lado que lo necesita ahora más que nunca. El juego de tronos puede cambiar todas las cosas, pero no destruirlas por completo.


**Os traigo un one shoot situado en los comienzos de "Choque de Reyes", justo después de "Bran (1)" Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Soy nueva en el fandom y amo a estos dos hermanos y a sus huargos.**

**Canción de hielo y fuego le pertenece a George R. R. Martín. Yo solo le doy más protagonismo a mi querido Bran :3**

* * *

Era una insoportable madrugada en Invernalia, como tantas otras iguales desde que comenzó la guerra. Hacía un frío digno de combatir contra los vientos helados que provocaban los Otros al otro lado del Muro. _Verano_ y _Peludo_ se dejaban la garganta auyandole a la luna, a los dragones, porque que querían salir de caza, haciendo un llamado a sus hermanos... y otras memeces más que Bran no se molestaba en recordar.

El pequeño príncipe había vuelto a despertarse de uno de esos extraños sueños suyos que ya estaban empezando a hartarle y mandar por el desagüe el poco buen humor e incluso modales que había tenido antes de haberse "caído".

Intentó dormir de nuevo, pero le costaba, siempre le costaba. Como el pequeño de ocho años que era temía a lo que pudiera encontrarse al cerrar los párpados. Tal vez al cuervo obligándole a volar, a los árboles hablándole de cosas que daban más espanto que tranquilidad, o una predicción de futuro sobre la espantosa muerte de su madre o de uno de sus hermanos.

No, definitivamente no le daba la gana de dormirse.

Fue hasta la ventana ayudado por la barra de hierro que atravesaba la pared.

— ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! —auyó con todas sus fuerzas a la infinita oscuridad de la noche. _Verano_ y _Peludo_ no tardaron en contestarle. El primero más bajó y melancólico que el segundo, lleno de vida y furia.

La puerta se abrió y en un acto reflejó que se había acostumbrado a hacer bastante el príncipe se golpeó la pierna sin sentir ningún dolor como siempre que estaba enfadado. Esperaba a cualquier entrometido en el pasillo que le suplicaría que no auyara más. Que era un niño no un lobo y que volviera a la cama.

Sin embargo nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Bran? —las pequeñas manitas de Rickon sujetaban la puerta sin atreverse a entrar— ¿estas despierto?

El mayor de los dos se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cuantas veces había estado Rickon en su habitación? Es más ¿cuantas veces su hermano se había molestado en buscarle? Ninguna vez que recordara.

— Sí.

Y esa única palabra hizo que el menor de los hermanos Stark entrará con paso vacilante hasta llegar a la ventana al lado de su hermano.

— ¿Puedo auyar contigo?

Bran solo asintió. No se molestó en recriminarle el hecho de estar despierto, al fin y al cabo él mismo no era mucho mayor que Rickon y, además, no era su padre.

Ambos hermanos auyaron a la vez acompañados por sus huargos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el pequeño de cuatro años se cansó y empezaba a tiritar del frío que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

Su habitación estaba demasiado lejos y era muy de noche como para que andará solo por los pasillos del castillo. Por lo que Bran no se quejó cuando Rickon se metió en su cama y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza luchando contra el frío norteño como solo un niño haría.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a colgarse de la barra para acompañar a su hermano entre las mantas. Aun seguía enfadado con él por lo de la cripta, pero en la noche todo cambiaba.

Cuando llegó a su destino tenía los brazos adoloridos, como siempre, pero lo importante es que ya no hacía frío.

Rickon se acomodó a un lado para darle espacio a su hermano, parece que el pequeño de los Stark tenía planeado pasar ahí la noche.

— Bran... —el nombrado se giró para encarar a su hermano. No hacía falta que dijera "¿qué?" para obtener la respuesta— Me han abandonado ¿verdad? No soy un buen niño, he hecho algo mal. Por eso se han ido.

El pequeño príncipe sintió pánico cuando Rickon se echo a llorar. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor cuando él mismo se sentía como si todos hubieran muerto mientras estaba en coma y hubieran sido sustituidos por gente que no era de su agrado? Si solo Robb y Jon estuvieran con ellos... Incluso habría aceptado la ayuda de Sansa o Arya.

— Aun me tienes a mi —a lo mejor no era lo más indicado para decir, pero era la verdad.

El pequeño se aferró al mayor con todas sus fuerzas. Afuera, _Verano_ y _Peludo_ se quedaron mudos de repente.

— Tú no me vas a abandonar ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!

Ya no había espacio en los recuerdos de Rickon para sus hermanas. Catelyn se había encargado bastante bien de que su pequeño no tuviera contacto con Jon. Robb era la sombra del recuerdo de un hermano mayor que no podía hacer nada por mucho que intentara. Su padre estaba muerto y nadie sabía donde se había metido su madre ni si volvería o no. Solo Bran era real. Solo Bran permanecía a su lado. Solo quería a Bran.

El mismo Bran que quería escapar de la prisión que una vez fue su hogar.

No tenía ni idea de si permanecerían juntos por mucho más tiempo. Porque el invierno había llegado y con él las desdichas que el juego de tronos tiene reservadas para los niños inocentes. Pero lo importante es que en ese lugar, en ese momento, estaban juntos y más unidos que nunca.

El más pequeño de los Stark sé durmió sin recibir respuesta, pero lo acompañó el calor de los brazos de su hermano. Y con eso le bastaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hodor se adentró en la habitación del príncipe de Invernalia, se encontró con la escena más hermosa y triste que vio nunca.

Bran estaba despierto, acunando como podía a un dormido Rickon y esperando que al menos tuviera buenos sueños.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del gigante retrasado, la cuál quería decir más de lo que su propio dueño entendía.

Afuera, _Verano_ y _Peludo _auyaron a la salida del sol.

* * *

**FIN**

**¡Ya está! Gracias por haber leído hasta el final y si les gustó tanto mejor :3**

**Ahora, si alguno o alguna conoce la forma en la que podría adentrarme al mundo de Hielo y Fuego y poder casarme con un Bran un poco más mayor para que no me llamen pedófila me encantaría que me lo dijeran XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
